Unbreakable
by kissthegirlx
Summary: Draco Malfoy hates Gryffindor, Draco Malfoy hates Blood Traitors, Draco Malfoy hates Caring, Draco Malfoy hates that he loves her.  Trailer link on chapter 4.
1. Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy sat smug in the Three Broomsticks and Pansy Parkinson and her followers tried desperately for his attention. They were having the usual bitch about the usual people.

"Would you shut up, Daphne! I'm trying to talk." Pansy said rudely when Daphne Greengrass tried to insert her identical on what Hermione Granger had decided to wear to Hogsmeade today.

The Slytherin girls had been the same ever since Draco's first year at Hogwarts, back then he might have been amused. But it was their fifth year, and he just thought that they were rather boring.

Pansy's voice was drowned out by the ringing of the door bells and Hermione Granger's laugh, "Yes, Ronald tends to be-" she turned around to see Draco absent-mindedly staring at her. "You know, we could just drop into Honeydukes." She said not taking her eyes off Draco.

"You said this place was the best." The girl Hermione had been talking to finally stepped inside in with the warm mid-July breeze. First Draco saw the gladiator sandals around perfectly pedi-cured feet, then long tanned legs that led to possibly the shortest dress that Hogwarts has ever seen, he looked straight at her face when she brushed her fingers through her long brown hair, that he took as a hint, she knew he was staring and sat back in his chair.

"Slut." Daphne commented.

"Who is she?" Draco asked Pansy directly.

Pansy rolled her eyes, hoping Draco's interest was just hatred, "Sienna Schumacher."

"Sienna Schumacher Santa Maria." Millicent Bulstrode added before getting a hiss from Pansy.

"Wait... Schumacher... related to Dolohov?"

Pansy nodded, "How do you-"

"When did she come here?" Draco asked not answering the question, much to Pansy's dismay.

"She moved from Beauxbatons just last week." Pansy said.

"She's in our potions class." Millicent added.

"And our Dark Arts class we have... together." Pansy bragged.

Draco thought for a moment, interrupted by Pansy again; "She's in Gryffindor, Draco."

"God." Was all he replied, "I'm going to the shrieking shack." He said before casually walking off.

-x-xx-x-

Goyle was already at the shack when Draco got there, making castles with the dirt in front of him.

"What _are_ you doing?" Draco spat, scaring all daylight out of Goyle.

Goyle jumped up "Oh, uh... nothing." He stuttered brushing the dirt off his hands and onto his pants.

"Where's Crabbe?" He looked around, squinting as the sun stood behind the hill he was looking at.

There she was, and the moment was just like before, his eyes trailed up her legs, along her strappy sleeved dress then to her plump pink lips.

"I don't know." Goyle said.

Draco turned back around to face Goyle. "What?"

"I don't know." He repeated bluntly.

"You don't know what?" Draco had lost full attention.

"Where Crabbe is!" He said now getting annoyed, "Whose that?" He said gesturing to the girl Draco had been staring at.

Sienna was now walking away her pin-straight but messy hair was almost the same colour as Hermione's unruly bushy hair. "Sienna Schumacher Santa Maria." Draco said, her name rolled off he's tongue easily. "Dolohov's sister's daughter... I think." Draco said.

"Oh, Is she here because of the whole blood-traitor thing?" Goyle asked.

Draco spun around instantaneously, "What?"

"My cousin goes to Beauxbatons said that she was dating a mud-blood and, yeah." Goyle explained.

"Ew." Draco said disgusted, a pure blood like her could do much better.

"Her parents sent her to her aunt's house. I guess she had to move here as well." Goyle gossiped quite like Pansy on occasion.

Draco was confused why he was so interested in her, he didn't like her; she was a Gryffindor, _and_ a blood traitor.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco Malfoy awoke himself on Monday, excellent. Draco had been up until 2am recovering from the beauty that was the new Gryffindor, Sienna, by working his moves on Pansy before a full frontal snogging.

Now he lay with his eyes open, staring blankly at the ceiling at only 5am. He felt unable to go back to sleep and sat up, he looked into the mirror behind his bed to see his lips were now bright red against the pale flesh.

"Fuck." He whispered loudly enough that Crabbe twitched in the bed across the room. He rubbed both of his eyes, Pansy now had something else to brag about. He wouldn't let her have power over him.

He changed quickly into his Hogwarts robes and made his way quietly down the staircase and into the Slytherin common room. He looked around and saw that nobody else was awake just yet and left the green room, into the stone hall.

He walked quickly and quietly out into the open path around the courtyard, sitting down on a bench he looked at the dew on the perfect green grass and listened to the wind whistling in the few trees.

Draco finally began to relax, but soon heard footsteps on the stone that led around the corner. He stood up quickly and waited to discover who it was.

Sienna moved slowly down the path and smiled at Draco and opened her mouth to say something. He regretted the rude expression he wore casually on his face, because she shut her mouth and continued on past him.

_No, wait..._ He thought of the numerous things he could say, "Hey." He chose.

Sienna smiled to herself and turned around, "Draco!" She said as if they had once been friends, he supposed they had as soon as she took him into a tight hug.

_Blood traitor... Gryffindor, ew. _He went to wrench her off of himself and placed his hands at her hips, _push, Draco. _He didn't listen to himself and arched his back into the hug to make it tighter.

She pulled away first, and saw the astounded look on his face, placing a hand to her forehead she apologized, "Sorry, you probably don't remember me." She said rather stupidly, "We were 4, I made you put on the bridal veil and locked you inside my dress-up trunk." Sienna laughed to herself.

Draco thought for a moment, her perfume, she still smelt like coconuts. The bitch, she used to wear pretty pink ribbons in her neat ponytails. She often used tiaras as headbands. She kissed Draco, then said if he let her dress him up or do his make-up she'd kiss him again. Every single time, he got locked inside something until she went and lied to Lucius Malfoy saying Draco had gone missing again. Lucius would hear him hitting the side of whatever he was trapped in, let him out then told him to stop shutting himself in small areas in a rude manner. He went home every week and swore he wouldn't talk to her ever again, but every week she batted her long eyelashes and he'd be wearing red lipstick again.

He felt like an idiot, standing in front of his only childhood friend. A friend, if he could even call her that. Draco had turned into a proud 15 year old, who had no shame. But standing in front of him was the most gorgeous girl he'd ever seen, who knew every one of Draco's shames.

"Sienna." He nodded and walked past her, hoping his always snow-white cheeks hadn't gotten slightly brighter.

"Ok," she said, her voice wasn't annoying like it used to be, it wasn't high pitched, it was perfect... she was perfect. "I'm sorry, I was a little brat."

"Yeah, you were." He agreed, spinning on he's heels to face her again, "What happened to you anyway?"

She sat down, and eyed the spot next to her, he didn't move an inch. She batted her long eyelashes around her wide brown eyes, _shit. _he thought as he practically fell beside her.

"Skipping the part where I told my mother that I found a better friend than you and I never wanted to see-"

"A better friend than me? Did he like it when you locked him in dark places?" Draco was rather insulted.

Sienna turned on the bench so she was facing him, "_She_ was a muggle."

"Hm." Was all Draco replied. Why was he sitting here and listening to this blood traitor.

"So my parents didn't let me have any friends. They were ashamed." She went on keeping her face emotionless, if anything... happy, "Last year I started dating a muggle born... they didn't know but my cousin, Alicia Dolohov, told my uncle... so my parents found out pretty quickly."

"I've always liked Alicia." Draco commented.

"Oh, so, you remember Alicia?" Sienna said, ignoring the fact that Alicia had stayed in contact with Draco longer than she had, "And why is it you like her?" She said, now angry standing up.

"Well, she helped with knocking some sense into you. But I guess you made friends with that mud-blood Hermione Granger pretty quickly, didn't you?" Draco said, his usual arrogant self again.

Sienna gasped and stomped once on his toes before striding back down the hall in the direction she came.

"What the fuck." Draco said once, before heading back himself.

-x-xx-x-

Even with Draco's early wake-up he managed to be late for potions class.

Snape's head snapped up from the paper he was looking at, along with the whole classes, "Draco Malfoy, you are late... again." He said in his slow voice.

"Right." He nodded then took one look over the classroom. His regular spot between Blaise and Goyle was still vacant.

Ignoring the stares from the rest of the class, he sat between them and opened his potions book to a random page. He looked up to check if anyone was still looking, no. But he did spot a messy brunette ponytail, the same texture it had been that morning, but now pulled back in a pink ribbon.

He ignored her for most of the lesson, but her not-so-annoying laugh soon became very annoying, due to the lame jokes Ronald Weasley kept sharing with her. When the class was loud enough he tapped her shoulder.

"Yes?" She almost snarled, turning in her seat.

"Um," Draco thought, "Do you have a quill I could... borrow?"

Ron snorted beside her, "What's that, Malfoy?" he pointed to the feather in front of him.

"You wouldn't know, Weasley." Draco said, his top lip curling, "With all your cheap muggle pens, I wouldn't expect you to."

"You really are an arse, Draco." Sienna spat out quickly.

"What of it?" He asked as she turned back around.

He dismissed the comments Sienna and Ron were throwing at each other about him and tried to carry on with taking notes on what Bellatrix and his mother had already taught him about.

Almost an hour later, a bunch of other students hurried past the door and Snape stood at his desk, "Dismissed."

Hermione and Harry Potter stood outside the potions classroom waiting for Ron and Sienna, but Draco had to stop her.

"Sienna..." He said quietly, changing his mind and hoping she didn't hear.

"Draco?" She asked also quietly.

Draco thought what he's next move would be, "Can we talk?"

She considered this, "Meet me near the courtyard again."

He nodded and watched her walk off with the trio, _blood traitor,_ he thought for the thousandth time that day.

Why did he want to talk to her?


	3. Chapter 3

Draco Malfoy always made sure he was the last person to show up on the scene, he always made sure he kept them waiting.

Like every other time he agreed to meet a girl, he waited five minutes before he even began making his way to the courtyard. Draco was shocked to see that arrived before Sienna did. He looked around coolly and leant against the wall as if he wanted to be alone.

5 more minutes and a bunch of 2nd years were beginning to stare, Draco just knotted his brow and they almost sprinted away.

_Maybe she's lost, _Draco thought to himself, so he decided on waiting longer.

2 minutes was enough to annoy him and stormed back to the great hall angrily.

He was moving so quickly he almost passed her in the entrance hall, if it hadn't been for her annoying laugh against her seductive voice.

"Thanks guys, I'll see you later, then?" Draco looked around to see Sienna walking down entrance hall stairs, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan nodded towards her.

Sienna turned around just in time to miss Seamus and Dean's little hi-5, she was now facing Draco, who had stopped and turned fully to look at her.

"Oh, hey." She said, almost nicely.

Draco squinted, "Oh, hey? You're about 15 minutes late-"

"Sorry mother," She laughed skipping down the remaining steps to land with her toes in line with his, "I got lost." He knew this was a lie, she was just too social.

"Oh." Was all Draco replied.

"So…" she began, "Why did you want to talk?"

"Well," He thought, _Maybe I should… help you out, so you don't get lost again? Maybe…_ "I think we should be friends." Draco said a little too loudly, a few heads turned in his direction. He gave them the death stare and they continued on.

"Well," She repeated them, looking negative, "Not if you do that to everyone." She now laughed lightly.

"Right," Draco nodded, refusing to let his emotions in, "Goodbye." He began to walk off, hoping she might say something.  
"Actually," She suggested, Draco spinning around almost instantaneously, "You can walk me to Charms."

He gave her a quick half smile as she came to stand by his side. The whole way she was speaking, and for a change he listened to her.

Every few steps, she'd move ever so slightly slower to the Slytherin, even if Sienna didn't notice, he did. And he wasn't sure if he wanted to be closer, or no where near her.

-x-xx-x-

It didn't take long for Draco to realize that Sienna wasn't as cool as everyone thought she was. Her quirks were pathetic, hilarious… maybe even cute.

Sienna sat cross-legged on the grass of the courtyard, Draco sat in front of her on a concrete bench, surrounded by the most unlikely people. (Sienna had invited Hermione, so Draco invited Blaise Zabini, then Sienna invited Harry and Ron, so Draco invited Pansy and Flora Carrow. She didn't know what was going on, he thought it was a game.)

The Gryffindor's stuck to one side next to Sienna, and the Slytherin's stayed on the opposite.

It was that day he payed attention, and that day he learnt more about her.

A few strands of hair fell from behind Sienna's ear and into her vision, she never brushed it away, always blew it.

And when she thought, she hummed loudly while continuously biting her bottom lip.

When there is any type of music playing, she swayed her head off-beat.

So maybe Draco wasn't as cool as he made out to be, but as long as he kept his mouth shut, he hoped Sienna would be the only one to ever notice.

Blaise didn't seem to mind her either, maybe it was just because Draco did, but it kept the other Slytherin's quiet.

-x-xx-x-

Only a week after Draco had become suspicious the rumours started.

"Blaise is asking out that new Gryffindor chick." A couple of sixth years were discussing in the common room.

"He's dating that hot Sienna girl." A seventh year boy told his friend at the Slytherin table over dinner.

A pang of jealousy hit Draco, Blaise couldn't have Sienna... Sienna was his, She was his _best friend_. Best friend? Draco thought himself insane, remember the reason why she had to move to Hogwarts. That didn't matter anymore, he decided.

Professor McGonagall had stepped up to stand in front of the teachers table and hushed the hall, Sienna's laugh from the Gryffindor table was the last sound to drown out.

The students were dismissed and everyone raced back to their common rooms, as soon as most of the students were gone Harry, Hermione, Ron and Sienna stood up to leave. Draco timed it perfectly, he followed them out the door then silently pulled her around a few corners, she just looked at him and smiled.

"Are you... going out, with... with Blaise?" Draco asked, almost panting as they stood in a corner.

"What?" Sienna laughed quietly, "No!"

Draco brushed his hair back into place, "Then why is everyone... saying things, about you?"

"We... I don't know." She said avoiding his eyes.

"What?" He demanded, slamming his hands on the wall above both her shoulders, trapping her.

"We just kissed..." Sienna looked up and over his shoulder.

Draco leaned into her ear, facing directly at the stone wall behind her, "You snogged Blaise?" He hissed as he caught one of her limp wrists tightly in his rough hand.

"Draco, I-I... I thought I liked him, I don't just do that stuff." She whispered, his clasp tightening with the expression on his face.

He stood up straight, not letting go, and looked directly in her fearful eyes, not showing any positive emotions in his face, "You-"

"Draco, please!" She pulled at her wrist, about to run away. He was too quick for her, pulling her back towards him, he grabbed a fistful of her brunette hair in his other hand, tilting it down so she was looking directly at him.

Without another word, or a look to let her know what he was going to do next, he leant in forcefully and kissed her, his tongue granted its own permission and pushed through her lips, which soon relaxed themselves and opened wider. He let go of her wrist and put his hand tightly on her lower back. Both her hands began running up Draco's abs, before resting softly on his Pecs. Sienna pulled away, clutching Draco's shirt tightly, and taking in a deep breath, she turned him and pushed him against the wall. The hungry look in her eyes drove Draco mad, and he pulled her towards him.

Sienna moved her face forward, but was interrupted by the clearing of a throat.

Draco almost hit his head as he snapped it around to see Professor Snape standing a few metres away.

"Common rooms, now." He said, more directly at Draco then Sienna.

"We'll talk tomorrow," She whispered almost painfully, and quickly walked past Snape and over to the staircase.

Snape followed him to the dungeons silently, as he wondered what was going to happen the next day.

Nothing did, no one brought it up, neither of them made any contact other than speech and a few awkward glances. It was never meant to happen anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco Malfoy couldn't help but worry that he had ruined his friendship with Sienna once again.

He now showed up early to he's classes so his position next to her was never taken, but whenever she walked in and sat beside him, she made it seem like she was forced. She smiled, but he saw through it.

He wanted to lean in, and tell her she didn't have to be there.

But she did.

2 months of being his best friend, he hated to think about it; but she completed Draco.

Sienna made him laugh, Sienna made him smile... she made him angry when she hung around Potter and he's friends, she made him jealous, she made him feel cheesy emotions and think cheesy thoughts.

He regretted it, last week, when he kissed her... he enjoyed it, but it wasn't worth it.

Draco couldn't apologize, it was a well know fact; Draco Malfoy doesn't apologize, let alone talk about his feelings.

So what did this leave him to do? Absolutely nothing.

Sienna didn't seem to hold on to the memory too tightly, because she had been quick to accept Seamus' offer to accompany her to a ball for the 4, 5, 6, and 7th years that Pansy and the other prefects seemed to have organized when Draco refused to show up to their few meetings.

Draco supposed that he would just wait for Pansy to ask him, but Blaise had suggested that they ask the Carrow twins instead.

In all his arrogance, he was unsure which Carrow he had invited. But all Blaise's recent talk about Flora, hinted that Hestia was Draco's date.

Draco found that he still had his dress robes from the Yule Ball in the bottom of his trunk only a week before an owl arrived with new but almost identical ones from Narcissa.

The choosing of the girl's robes was not as simple. As Draco sat in the great hall, McGonagall announced, to the pleasure of the girls, that a few of their favourite dress stores in Diagon Alley were bringing racks of dresses for them to chose from on their next visit to Hogsmeade.

-x-xx-x-

Pansy, Hestia and Flora were sitting in the Slytherin common room considering colours and necklines for the dresses they would pick out that weekend, he couldn't wait for lunch just so he could escape.

But to his surprise Sienna was no different, he walked along side her on their way to the Great Hall, excitedly going on about how much fun it would be to give Hermione a complete makeover. Sienna seemed to find recent comfort in Ginny Weasley, who was turning into a younger version of Sienna. A fellow Gryffindor she could talk to about boys and fashion, without the gossip that Lavender Brown offered. Much to Draco's benefit, Ginny was to scared to approach Sienna when she was with him.

At first Draco wasn't so excited about the ball, but it did relieve some of the tension between him and Sienna, even though she would start to babble slightly about Seamus.

"You will come and help me chose my dress, won't you?" She teased him.

"I don't know much about dresses, I wouldn't trust my opinions." He tried being polite, although he hated the idea of shopping with her.

"But you'll come anyway." Sienna said, eyeing Neville Longbottom who stood alone by the stairs near the entrance to Hogwarts.

"You won't find him a date." Draco said, almost laughing at Longbottom's patheticness.

Sienna turned quickly, looking as if she was going to slap the smirk off his face, "I am Sienna Schumacher Santa Maria." She said slowly, before smiling sharply.

He leaned into the seductive smile she had on her face, "I am Draco Malfoy." His name sounded pathetic after hers.

"Well I hope Draco Malfoy enjoys the taste of his own words." She in the same quiet tone he used, before turning back on her heels, "Hey Neville!" Was the last thing he heard her say before she placed her hand in Neville's elbow and guided him away, with one quick grin back at Draco.

-x-xx-x-

"Draco..." Sienna moaned breathlessly, "Draco, please..." She leaned forward, her hips grinding against his as she placed warm kisses up his jaw before whispering his name once more, "Draco." She then quickly bit the skin of his right cheek, harshly, "DRACO!"

He opened his eyes quickly to see Sienna straddling his stomach, she released the grip she had on his cheek between two fingers, and asked, "Sorry, seems I interrupted a nice dream." she said, in reaction to Draco's erection behind her.

"Fuck, Sienna... What are you- How did you even get in-" Draco was interrupted by someone's laughter from the door way.

"Sorry Draco," Blaise shrugged, "I had to let her in, I knew how excited you were to help her pick out a dress." He waved once at Sienna before going back to getting ready for Hogsmeade.

Sienna smiled, still not moving off of Draco, "I laid out your clothes." She said simply.

"Thanks mum, it doesn't have frills does it?" Draco said, sitting up on his elbows.

She laughed at this, "It doesn't matter what you're dressed in, I'm sure I could find some dark place to lock you inside."

Draco laughed after her, "Kinky."

And that was enough of that, she rolled off the bed and walked into the corner, where she stood facing the wall, "Hurry up."

He sighed before turning away from her and unbuttoning his pyjama top.

-x-xx-x-

Draco was the only male anywhere near the small area packed with dresses, he watched girls come out of small changing stalls in unbelievably overdone dresses, twirling as their friends gasped in delight.

Draco stood back beside Hermione, who wasn't enjoying herself either, they watched as Sienna and Ginny held dresses up against Luna who found a flaw with every single one of the beautiful dresses.

"It's a bit boring." she said, as Ginny disappointedly put a pink dress back on the rack.

"What about this?" Sienna held up a long, loose dress, a simple lavender colour, with a v neckline, where a large rose rested at the point. Brushing along the ground was a collection of smaller roses that crowded the hem of the dress.

"Hmm," Luna said, as Ginny and Sienna sighed, "I think... it's perfect." She said, without smiling and made her way into one of the stalls, pulling the curtain behind her.

"Now Ginny," Sienna looked at her, head to toe, "How about something, sexy for Harry?" this made Ginny blush a deep shade of red which Sienna noticed, a red almost the same shade as her hair, "Your hair!"

"M-my hair?" Ginny watched Sienna dive back into a bunch of dresses she had shown Luna.

"This," She held up a dress that Luna disagreed on, black, strapless and long with an extremely tight bust, "I know its simple... but-"

"No!" Ginny said grinning, quickly snatching the dress from Sienna's hands, "I love it." She thanked her before passing Luna, who made the dress Hermione had been unsure about look absolutely amazing.

"Get that one!" Hermione said jumping up, she wanted to chose her dress instead of waiting for Luna to go through another 50.

Sienna grinned at her choice, Luna did look great. But her eyes quickly darted to Ginny's curtain being drawn open. And Draco's mouth dropped, along with everyone else's.

"Well...?" She said pulling at the side that hugged her figure tightly, trying to hide her smile.

Hermione started, "You look-"

"Amazing!" Sienna finished, "Absolutely amazing." She grinned, turning back to Draco, "Don't you agree-... Try not to drool too much."

Ginny blushed, Draco's reaction was one to be taken as a compliment, no matter how much she hated him.

He heard foot-steps slow behind him, Cho Chang and a few other Ravenclaw's had stopped to marvel Ginny as well, "Sienna practically demanded Harry to be her date." Cho spat jealously before walking off.

"You guys look so good!" Sienna smiled one last time, before shooing them to get back into their own clothes and pay for the dresses. She turned to face Hermione, "Our turn."

It only took them 2 minutes to choose theirs, both girls ran into the stalls, without a word to Draco.

Luna and Ginny walked back to wear Draco was standing, Luna looked around, "They chose quickly." She commented to Draco.

Who ignored her and kept he's eyes drifting around what was in view of Hogsmeade.

Hermione came out first, her dress was navy, with a strapless and tight bust, it became large and puffy just above her waist, much like a classic ball gown. She moved around a little, the glitter on the tail sparkling under the sunlight.

"Its so pretty, Hermione!" Ginny said beaming, it was true... but it was nothing compared to Ginny.

"Thanks!" Hermione grinned back, Draco wondered why she cared so much about her appearance when Ron was her date.

Everyone turned quickly when the heard the sliding of the curtain from Sienna's stall. She stepped out, so sure of herself unlike the rest of the girls who had tried on so many dresses today. Nobody said anything as they looked up and down.

It was a beautiful shade of champagne, that was almost shiny. The dress trailed shortly behind her, around her upper waist was a large, peach-coloured ribbon, which was tight against the loose dress, so it actually showed Sienna's perfect figure. The dress was scoop necked, all the way down to the ribbon, so it did show a lot of cleavage, the ribbon outlined the neckline, and tied up behind her neck. She spun once, revealing that most of her back was on display... she looked incredible.

"Well I like it." She said, taking note that no one had made any comments yet.

Ginny squealed once, breaking the silence, "Seamus is a lucky guy!" this made Sienna laugh, her cheeks colouring themselves quickly.

She looked up at Draco, whose arms were folded across his chest, he shrugged.

"It's not that bad is it?" She joked.

"No..." Draco shook he's head, "It's perfect." He said looking directly at her, then nodding at Hermione, also agreeing with her dress. "I'm hungry... I'll be at The Three Broomsticks." He said before turning and walking off, Ginny went back to smiling and jumping up and down, at Hermione and Sienna's appearances.

Sienna watched Draco, confused. She thanked Ginny before going back into the stall.

-x-xx-x-

_**Thank you so much for the reviews and everything! I know it took me a really long time to post this chapter, but I had a major case of writers block.**_

_**With that, I absolutely LOVE suggestions and ideas, so please don't be afraid, it'll probably help me write chapters faster, as well.**_

_**Obviously these stories don't follow the books at all, so sorry if things get kind of confusing.**_

_**I made a trailer for this story aswell;**_

_**youtube (dot) com / watch?v=zusgY3Mty2U**_

_**and please read the description, and don't let Leighton Meester (who I used as Sienna in the video) take away what you picture Sienna looking like.**_

_**I actually picture her more like Victoria Justice or Jessica Szohr, so everythings up to our imaginations really.**_

_**Sorry if there are a lot of mistakes in this chapter, but I didn't proof-read it because I have to go and I really wanted to post it for you today.**_

_**Keep on reviewing please, I adore getting notified about it, (:**_

_**LOVE. **_


	5. Chapter 5

e"Hey," Sienna said as she collapsed next to Draco on the stairs of Entrance Hall, a little too happy for his current mood, "So you didn't wait too long in the Leaky Cauldron, then?"

Draco lifted his Charms book higher so he could not see her face, "Had to come back," he mumbled lazily, "And study."  
Sienna laughed as she pushed his book into his right hand, "Yeah right." She leaned in so close, as if she was going to whisper, but instead she said in her regular tone; "Did Ginny leave you a little hot?"

Draco took one deep breath in, rolling his eyes, as Sienna stood up very casually. She held out her hand for him to take, which he did, almost wrenching her down as he pulled himself up.

"Thanks." He scratched the back of his head, and flashed a crooked smile that lasted about 2 seconds.

She smiled back, purposely copying his lopsided grin, which made him settle back in embarrassment, "Come on, I want dinner." She picked up his wrist and led him to the great hall.

-x-xx-x-

The recognizable footsteps of Sienna hurried to catch up to Draco, "So apparently Dean Thomas made it on to the 'Sienna's Fucked ' list." She spat angrily.

Yes, there had been a rumour circulating for the past 3 days that Sienna had been sleeping around, big time, "Oh, how do you know that?" Draco sighed, stepping slightly closer, in an effort to comfort her.

"Because there was an _actual list_," she hissed, "Hanging on the bathroom wall, Moaning Myrtle read it aloud to me. An actual _fucking_ list." she stopped walking and glared at him, before sighing, "I'm sorry," she shook her head before brushing her bangs back messily.

"So who was on the list, then?" He half laughed expecting to get hit, or yelled at. But she simply shrugged and pulled a piece of paper from her pocket.

"Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Fred AND George Weasley, Seamus Finnigan, Ron Weasley, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Seamus Finnigan and even _The Chosen One_. 11 points to Gryffindor!" She paused, "The lack of boys willing to play along is rather disappointing in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, only Willem Turner and Greyson White." She chuckled sarcastically, "You'll love this one, Slytherin house; Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, and all three in one hit? hmph." She raised an eyebrow on the last name, "Can you believe this?" She huffed, stuffing the paper back in the pocket of her robe.

"How can _anyone_ believe this, where would you find the time?" He joked, but that time she actually did hit him.

"I'm serious Draco. What did I do to deserve this?" She leant against the stone wall.

"Well, it might have something to do with the fact that you have every boy in this school at your fingertips." He leaned towards her and whispered, "And that makes some people jealous."

She pushed him away, he actually stumbled backwards, "Why so smug, Draco Malfoy?" Sienna said, narrowing her eyes.

He shrugged, and continued walking, "I have no idea what you mean." He smiled once she couldn't see his face.

Her footsteps her slow behind him, but somehow she was on his heels, "I don't suppose you denied the rumour about me, Blaise, Pansy and... you," she drawled slowly on the last word, he turned to look down at her, "Or just us." She looked to her left, to see where they were standing.

She put one hand on the doorknob beside them, twisting it opened an empty classroom, and she pulled him inside, he struggled to keep on his feet. When Draco finally regained balance, he still stood dazed, but was awoken by Sienna slamming the door shut, "Why wouldn't you!" She held the hiss on _wouldn't._

"Has anyone else denied the rumour?" He defended himself lazily, pushing her out of the way, "I don't really want to be more late then regular to potions."

She moved out of the door way, but she still wasn't happy, "Sorry, I forgot that anything over 15 minutes doesn't count as fashionable."

"Hey, we spend so much time together, no one would even believe me if I deny it. Maybe you should talk to Brittany, she started it."

"Brittany?" Sienna spat.

Draco shrugged and walked past her, opening the door. "Yeah, the hot one."

"I know who Brittany is." She said, pushing Draco from behind, not holding back her anger at all, "She's the one you actually sleep with. _All the time_."

"Slept with, past tense." He noted, holding up his index finger, "Maybe she's making it up, because she's jealous that I don't have enough time for her anymore." He then continued his journey to potions.

"We're not having sex, Malfoy!" She stomped after him.

"I didn't even mean it like that." He said, still not turning to her, "Now, do you want to maybe, _shut up Sienna_, before we get caught."

She folded her arms and didn't reply, instantly feeling shut down because he had never told her to _shut up_.

-x-xx-x-

It was still 3 hours until the ball, but all the Gryffindor girls were rushing around to get ready.

"Wow," Ginny looked around as her and Sienna entered the girl's dormitory's. She re-positioned the towel that was wrapped around her hair as one girl ran past, almost knocking it off.

Sienna blinked, holding her own towel in place, "Um... go put your dress on and robe on, so I can do your hair and make-up." Ginny nodded, as her and Sienna walked in different directions.

They met again, moments later, many of the fourth year girl's staring jealously at Ginny, even though only part of her dress was showing out of her pink bath-robe. Sienna grinned again at Ginny, still proud with their choice, before smoothing down the loose material of her own dress that was mostly hidden from her white bath-robe.

-x-xx-x-

Lavender attempted to tackle Ginny, without ruining their hair, as they lined up by the portrait hole once the boys had left.

Sienna, Lavender and Ginny, climbed out of the common room to see Luna already waiting. They looked at her hair, which he had styled by herself, curled into a loose updo. She looked just as great without their help as they did with each others.

Ginny's hair was pin straight, worn down, with her whole fringe braided down behind her right ear. Lavender's hair was back in a tight ponytail, which made her large black feather earrings pop that much more. Sienna had turned her usually straight hair into curls, that were tied loosely into a messy bun, with her fringe left out. They all nodded at each other in agreement, they looked amazing.

"Come on then." Lavender squealed excitedly before running off towards the great hall as fast as she could in her black loubs.

-x-xx-x-

Seamus had made it extremely obvious from the time that he pushed Dean out of the way, tonight was all about making Draco jealous. He stood next to Draco as he bragged to everyone around him about how good Sienna looked today, and yesterday, and every other day.

Draco wanted to point out how good she looked when he first saw her, or even how she's more then looks. But he kept quiet as McGonagall got up to announce the girl's entrance.

Lavender and Pansy were pushing against eachother, trying to be the first to make their grand entrance as they smiled and approached their dates. Draco wandered if those two were the only ones who were going to be wearing short dresses. Their hemlines competed for the shortest ever, but Lavender's hot pink mini beat Pansy's deep violet one by half an inch.

Next was Luna and Daphne, Draco ignored them both, because behind them appeared Ginny and Sienna. The whole hall gasped, he suspected that they were for Sienna, because next came a chorus of whistles which were obviously for Ginny, who actually grinned and blushed before approaching Harry.

"Man, you're so lucky." Dean laughed, half whispering to Seamus.

"Luckier in bed." He nodded grinning.

Before anyone knew what was happening Draco had punched Seamus right in the nose and knocked him to the ground, "Take it back!" He hissed loudly as Sienna screamed and ran towards them both.

Seamus was rolling from side to side on his back, both hands covering his bleeding nose. Snape was the first teacher to reach them, "Up Finnigan." He said in monotone, as Seamus scurried to his feet, before hiding his nose under his hands again.

"Malfoy, Shuma..." Snape gave up on Sienna's surname, "Follow." He turned on his heels and led them to the hospital wing.

-x-xx-x-

"It should be fine," Madam Pomfrey told Severus, Sienna, Draco and Seamus, "Try not to break anyone else's noses in the future, Mr Malfoy." and with that, she shooed them into the hall.

"I'll meet you back there soon." Sienna told Seamus, her hand on his fore-arm.

Snape glared at Sienna and Draco for a moment, before flicking his robe and stomping down the hall.

"Why?" She demanded, her foot hitting the ground loudly.

Draco was already pissed, no point trying to satisfy her, "Why not?" He shrugged, leaning against the wall.

"Draco Malfoy!" She yelled for the second time that week, the excessive use of his surname was getting rather annoying as he sprang forward.

"He said..." He calmed down, "He said something, about you."  
"Can't be worse than the rumour." She raised both her eyebrows and stepped forward herself.

"No he was encouraging it!" He yelled at her.

"So he's just as bad as you?" She said, her brows raised higher.

_It wasn't true, Its not like that_. He thought before grabbing onto each of her shoulders and kissing her forcefully again. But this time he pulled back.

Her mouth dropped open, and before he could apologize she slapped him across the face. He caught his cheek with a sigh of pain.

Draco stood up straight and looked directly at her, it then turned into a large mess of grasping everything they could.

She had kissed him.

He opened his eyes for a quick second, just to open the door of the broom closet behind him. They pushed each other into it. He reached desperately for his wand without letting go of her, as she slammed the door closed. He pulled it out of his pocket and tapped the doorknob once.

She heard the lock click, before the falling of a shelf before he pinned her against the wall. It only took her a few seconds to rip off Draco's blazer.

He pulled away from her for a second and looked her straight in the eyes, "You're beautiful."

-x-xx-x-

**Firstly, a HUGE apology for how long it took me to update, but I got lazy during the holidays but now I'm back at school I can actually enjoy escaping all the work and venturing into my own version of Hogwarts. But still thank you so so much for reviewing, and suggesting ideas. I really appreciate it. SO keep it up, and the next update should be within a week, xo.**


End file.
